Forever and Ever
by MonaCross
Summary: It's Natsu's and Lucy's first mission alone together! Will it be as romantic and awesome as she expects it to be? Or will it be far more grim than originally thought? Sorry for the sucky summary! It's my first published story ever! So please bear with me because I promise it'll get way more better real soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

"No! Please leave him alone! NO!"  
I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Feels something warm beside me, I pull the covers off my bed and of course Natsu and Happy! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" They both jump off my bed immediately, Natsu hit his head. I giggle a bit but recompose myself. "Sorry we wanted to tell you something when you woke up, but then we got bored and I guess we just fell asleep" I swear they're gonna lead me to an early grave! _sigh _"What did you want to tell me?" He grinned his big goofy grin "We found a job! And it pays enough for your rent this month" I smiled too but then he stopped to look at me "hey are you okay?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead, "Yeah I guess before I yelled at you guys I had a nightmare" Natsu looked concerned and then he grinned again "Well everything's fine now me and happy are with you" he pulled me into a hug and I can feel my face burning up, I hate when this dense fire idiot does this! I don't know what to do. I pushed him back a bit "So what's the job about?" "OH YEAH! We have to kill some monsters and defeat some dark mages that are terrorizing the townspeople" I blush from how close Natsu's face was to mine and happy butted in "You liiiiike each other!" I blush furiously and chase happy "Come back here you little brat!"  
~TIME SKIP (1 hour at the guild)~  
Natsu burped after finishing a buffet of food "That was delicious Mira thanks!" The white haired Mage looked back and smiled. Natsu turned back around to fight with Gray and I see Mira from the corner of my eye smirking evilly, she knew I liked Natsu and is always trying to set us up but I don't want Natsu to get suspicious. Curse her and her matchmaking! I look back to the rest of the guild and their rowdiness. I smile, it's been almost a year since I joined fairy tail and I have been on the biggest adventures including my most recent one in edolas. I'm glad that's over now we're all back together again and this time for good! Speaking of friends, "Hey Natsu! Did you tell Erza and Gray about the mission you and I are taking together?" Natsu and Gray stop fight "What mission?" Erza walks over "Yes, what mission?" I clear my throat "Oh me and Natsu are going on a mission together on the outskirts of Hargeon to kill some monsters and defeat some dark guild members" this seemed to peak Erza's interest "It'll probably take us a week, I'll write letters to you everyday since this is mine and Natsu's first mission we're doing alone together without happy" Erza nodded her head "Oh and they're paying 3 million jewel" Both Erza and Gray spit at the same time "3-3 m-million you say?" Erza said trying to keep herself up "Me and Gray shall acquaint you then!" I sweat dropped from my forehead "Ehh! Gomen Erza! Me and Natsu already accepted the request and talked it over with Mira" Erza went on all fours like she had been defeated "Ah I see then" "I'll buy you 3 strawberry cakes when I get back! Will that make you feel better?" Erza stood back and acted like her normal self "See you when you get back then" and walked off, well more like skipping. Gray came up to me with a smile "Good luck and don't let flamebrain over there cause too much damage" I smile back "Mm!"  
Natsu was on the doorway of the guild "Come on Luce the train leaves in 30 minutes!" I grab my bag (already packed up within the time skip :3) and head out, I wave "Bye everyone see you soon!" They all stop fighting "BYE LUCY! BYE NATSU!" they all said in unison and go back to fighting. We headed out the door and started to walk towards the train station.  
OH MY GOSH THIS MEANS ME AND NATSU WILL BE ALONE TOGETHER COMPLETELY AND I KNOW WE HAVE BEEN BEFORE BUT NOT FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME!(I scream internally while remains calm on the outside with a hint of blush)


	2. Chapter 2

"Those monsters were really easy!"

I swipe the sweat off my forehead "Yeah... Easy"

I drag myself to a tree and sit down and Natsu sits next to me with still so much energy. _How does he maintain that much energy?! Well... Now that I think about it he does train a lot._ I look to his abs and blush... Natsu turns my way and I look away quickly

"It's getting pretty late we should camp here for tonight"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

~Time Skip~

_It's so cold tonight_

"We should eat something before we go to bed, I'll get the food and you should build a fire"

"Kay!" I look back and yell before he gets any further,

"Get the firewood and come back and light the wood you get and not the entire woods!"

He smiles and turns his head towards me as he walks backwards,

"Yeah, yeah I know! What do you take me for Luce?"

He turns back and slams his face into a tree._ A moron_, I giggle and search for food.  
NATSU'S POV  
I look up at the sky with my hands behind my head._ Today was a pretty good day, especially with Lucy she makes everything even better_. I gather firewood from wherever I happen to walk, I lift up a hefty pile of wood.

"I guess I should head back to camp"  
LUCY'S POV  
I see Natsu heading towards me with a huge pile of wood and I put the food (berries, nuts, and some mini cakes that I brought with me) in 2 piles on a blanket I set out. Natsu puts down the wood and uses his magic to set the fire

"That feels better" I smile,

"Here I can't fish so this is all I found"

Natsu looks at the pile and smiles "Thanks Luce" and starts to eat his half ferociously... And he's done.

*burp*

"That's gross" I laugh and he laughs with me

"Well that's your fault for being my friend"

_Yeah friends, I guess that's all Natsu will ever see me as_.

*sigh*

"We should head to bed"

I say trying not to show my gloominess. Natsu got up and ate the fire then followed me into the tent, a sweat dropped from my forehead

"Heh doesn't this tent seem a bit small to you?"

He looks around "No not really, heh, if you're really bothered by it then why didn't you pack one too?"

My face flushed "WELL I DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE THIS COLD!" I quickly lay down and cover my head with my blanket still pouting, he lays down on his side and falls asleep. _THAT FAST! It's still pretty cold._  
NATSU'S POV  
_What's that sound_, I squirm around. *chatter* I cover my ears, _WHY WON'T IT STOP! _*ACHOO!* *Sniffle* _Achoo?_ I uncover my ears and look over to Lucy's side, I see her trembling. _Is she really that cold?_ I reach out my arm and feel the back of her neck,_ SHE'S FREEZING!_ I grab Lucy hesitantly by her waist and bury my face in her long blonde hair,_ I love her scent, and it drives me insane. Strawberries and vanilla. I love it when we cuddle, even though it's rarely. _I snuggle up closer to her_, I wish we could stay like this forever because that would make everything perfect._  
LUCY'S POV  
"Ugh, so bright"

I pull the blanket over my head and realize that 2 strong arms are wrapped around my waist. I open my eyes and turn myself around, _Natsu of course. I love it when he does this, but this also confuses me, is this just a friend thing? I mean I never see him do this with anyone BUT ME, does it mean something? NO! Stop it! Of course it doesn't mean anything Natsu is just being Natsu. Still I can't get over how in love I am with him. I mean he's perfect, he's loyal, trustworthy, optimistic, he's good looking too and he has a spirit that won't be put down so easily. He'd fight to his last breath for his nakama. _I extend my arm and trace his jaw line with the tips of my fingers and I go back up to his cheeks and caress them._ If only he knew how I felt, would he be disgusted, would he push it off as another friendly joke?_ I comb my fingers through his spiky salmon hair and I stare at his closed eyes._ I just wish I could tell him and not be so afraid._ I place my forehead against his, close my eyes and whisper

"I love you... Is that too hard to say?"

I felt Natsu's arms tighten around me and I open my eyes to look at him again, _looks like he's going to be out for a while, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep in for one day. I cuddle up in his chest, just for one day.  
_

~Time Skip~

"Well we should go look for the dark guild member before it gets late."

I stand up and look at Natsu as he swallows his food and stands up as well to follow me. Then we started to walk to town to ask questions on how they looked like or where we could find them. At the end of the day we had figured out all we needed to know.

"Hey Luce it's getting pretty late, we should call it a day I'm getting tired"

I look back at a yawning Natsu "Yeah sure" we head back to base camp and climb into the tent. It wasn't as cold tonight so we slept separately. But deep down I felt a little disappointed, _I really wanted to cuddle again_. Just as I was about to fall asleep I sat up really fast

"HEY! I forgot to tell Erza or Gray what's going on!"

After Natsu's mini heart attack had settled down he replied normally,

"Uhh ok if that'll help you sleep at night."

Natsu then laid back down and fell asleep! _Too fast!_ I grab a paper and feather with ink and start writing, and after my final touches I put the letter inside of an envelope and summon Virgo "Punishment time princess?" Virgo said emotionless

"Eh? N-no! And hey can you give this to Erza?"

I hand Virgo the letter and she bows "As you wish princess"

I go back to the tent and fall asleep.  
NO ONES POV (GUILD)  
It was rowdy as usual with everyone drinking fighting, and laughing. It was great, then Virgo walked through the doors everyone quieted down.

Someone asked worryingly "Why is Virgo here did something happen to Lucy?"

Virgo stopped and turned to Macao "No, just here to deliver a message as promised to her comrades nothing else." Virgo started to walk towards the requip Mage and everyone just went back to their rowdiness.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Erza turned around "Yes?"

She then handed her the message and disappeared back to the celestial world. Erza was slightly confused but then remembered that Lucy would inform them of their latest updates, she opened it up and read it  
_'Dear Erza, I just wanted to write this letter to let you know what's going on the mission is great it seems we'll be home in 3 days tops and no Natsu didn't do anything to me so you don't have to kill him. Not really... Well I'll see you when I get back  
-love Lucy'_  
A dark aura emitted from Erza as she gripped the paper. _NOT REALLY! WHEN NATSU COMES BACK HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD!_ Erza requips into her heavens wheel armor and stomps toward the guild doors. _BETTER YET HE SHALL DIE NOW!_ Mira read the letter over her shoulder and started to giggle, others read the letter as well and held back Erza as Gray tried to calm her down

"Maybe it's not what you think, Lucy could just be joking you never know!"

Erza finally calmed down and said evilly "That stupid perverted pink haired freak!"

[Somewhere out in the woods]

NATSU'S POV  
ACHOO!_ A cold? I hope not._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye, my love

LUCY'S POV  
it was already morning and I had already gotten done using an open bath in the town just in time. Natsu popped out of the tent "LETS KICK SOME DARK GUILD BUTT!" _Too...much...energy...for me...to...handle_.

I smile anyways "Yeah let's go!"

Me and Natsu start to head out to the place that we figured to be their usual hang out "So we're on the west side of the forest and their hang out is on the east side of the forest and they'll be there at 12. It's going to take us at least 30 minutes to and find the place at least maybe less with your nose. Its 11:30 we should get moving "

_Great we're 30 minutes behind schedule because SOMEONE thought it would be faster to split up but ended up taking more time and we arrived at the same place at the same time! Now we're hiding in a bush!_ "You sure they're not already in there?" I whisper to Natsu

"Yes I'm sure, I can't hear or smell anything from insi-"

I look at him concerned "are you ok?"

Natsu's big grin shows up on his face "They're here" I see them walk up and I look back to Natsu... _Damn it he's gone_.  
NO ONES POV  
Natsu runs up to a guy and punches him with his dragon slayer magic, the guy goes flying. Lucy stands from the bushes "DAMNIT NATSU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO OBSERVE TO SEE THEIR MAGIC!"

"Oops"  
We walked towards the guy Natsu punched and was immediately knocked out "well at least they aren't tough!" Natsu yells out and I grunt, _he's lucky this time!_ I walk towards the guy to verify that he was the guy on the wanted poster. _Yup, this is Karou he has blue hair and a distinctive scar over the left side of his lip._ Another guy appears Lucy's gasps and readies herself with her hand on her keys "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

Loke appears "what can I do for you sweetheart?"

I point at the big muscular guy "can you take care of this guy please?"

Loke looks at the guy and fixs his cuff of his dress shirt "sure, I'll defeat this guy with the power of love~!" he pushes his sunglasses up, another guy in white makes his way in the cave, or their hide out.

I look to Natsu who looks back at me for reassurance so he can go after the guy "Just go I can handle him!" I give Natsu a reassuring smile and he nods back and goes into the cave "Where were we?" I run towards the big muscular guy with my whip in my hand helping Loke out.  
NATSU'S POV  
I look back at Lucy one more time, _she'll be okay_ and start sprinting in the cave trying to look for their Master. _I know he's in here I can smell something faint_. The cave goes down at a steep angle, its pitch black. I keep running trying my best not to fall face first, the smell is getting stronger. I see a light getting closer and I know he's here! I reach the end of the tunnel of the cave and find myself in this big underground mining thing, I covered my nose and gag a bit. "What the-" I was cut off by a guy laughing a bit "you like it?" I look at him and see him wiping blood from his pale hands with a rag. I exam him, he looks kind of albino except that his left eye is blue and the other red. He was wearing a white suit that hadn't looked like he had gotten any blood on it. I try to hold down my gag again and my heightened sense of smell isn't helping, _what the hell is that horrible smell!_ I look to the wagons and my eyes widen, they were filled with human body parts... Female body parts and they're all categorized. Each legs with legs and arms with arms... I gulp and heads with heads. The women's heads still had they're expression on their faces.

"You monster!" I snarl at him pulling my attention from the poor women's bodies, he chuckled "Yes," he walked over to the heads wagon and picked one up that had looked like it was just ripped from the rest of her body. Her black hair was a mess and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"My dear you look just awful!"

The Master moved the strands of hair from her face "There! Now you look presentable for our guest of honor!" My bangs covered my eyes and his look of amusement turned to disgust very quickly and he tossed the head

"I don't really fancy playing dolls with them, once they're dead. They're boring," he sighed and I started to shake with anger "Once they don't have their voice anymore I can't have fun hearing them sc-"

I launch myself at him with my entire body engulfed in flames "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I managed to punch him in the face once before he jumps back and wipes his mouth "My...you're fast"

I growl "THEY WERE PEOPLE! THEY HAD LIFES AND YOU USED THEM FOR YOUR OWN INTERESTS!"

He smirked, "BASTARD!" I yelled while I charged at him again using my dragon slayer magic. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" he moves out of the way and runs in my direction. I feel a big impact on my left cheek and I feel myself go flying into the wall. I look at him with blood coming out of a deep cut on my cheek, _why isn't he using magic?_ I charge back at him trying my best to hit him with my dragon slayer magic, _this isn't going to work_. _I'll only get hit in if I go up close without using magic, he'll take me less seriously which will be his down fall_. We then proceeded the battle with just using our fists. I was panting and he was just laughing, by now both of us were equally injured as there were a few bruises here and there. He still had that stupid fucking smile on his face and I keep getting angrier and angrier. I feel my body heating up dangerously, he had started to laugh and back away at a safe distance.

He yelled out "Jay!" I look back at the entrance where he had been looking, nothing. I hear footsteps and I see the bulky guy, _no!_ I see Lucy over his shoulder unconscious and had a bit of bruises and marks on her.

I turn to 'Jay', I growl "What did you do to MY LUCE!"

He snickered and the Master answered in his place "He merely beat her, she was weak. You should've seen this coming, I can just tell by the amount of magic I can feel from her, though she might not be good in combat I bet I can find some uses for her" he walks slowly to his servant/subordinate where he now just no dropped her to the ground rather harshly. I growl again but he ignored me, he crouched down to Lucy's side and moved the hair from her face.

"My you'll be a wonderful edition to my doll collection, you'll fit right in once I'm done with you!"

My blood boiled "IM NOT GONNA LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He got out of the way and Jay picked up Lucy and ran toward the other direction and stayed there out of the line of fire.

"What are you going to do about it? OH! How about a wager? If I win she'll be my precious doll and you'll have to watch as I do what I want with her and if you win then she stays yours"

"tch. Lucy isn't something you can just wager on she's mine and mine alone and I'm going to kick your ass and leave with her, FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" My fire burns everything and anything that was in its path.  
LUCYS POV  
_what is that?_  
DOON  
DOON  
I feel the ground shake, _what was I doing again?_ I move a bit and open my eyes a bit and then my memories started to come back. I open my fully and try to move more, but I can't my body's too hurt and just feel so…tired.  
DOON  
I look where the sound was coming from and I see Natsu fighting with this strange man. Natsu looks tired and the other guy looks pretty hurt too but not as tired as Natsu was. Natsu attacks him again, and the other forms a black magic sphere in his hand aiming at Natsu, but he quickly dodges.  
DOON  
DOON  
The shaking causes some dust to fall from the ceiling. I look around me to see if there's anything to help me up, I quickly notice the bulky guy right next to me standing up observing the fight expressionless.

"I've played long enough, I think it's time to end this!" I look back the strange guy in white as he covers his left eye "EYE OF DESPAIR AND PAIN"

Natsu stays put for a second to see what his magic had done and then "GAH!" Natsu falls to the ground screaming holding his head "AHHHH" I try with all my strength to get up but collapse each time, my body feels really weak with the amount of physical and magical energy I had used during my fight.

No matter I try my hardest and each time I fail I feel my vision start to blur as tears up build up in my eyes "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE"

The guy that's guarding me looks down and kicks me straight in the ribs, I cough up some blood. This guy really did a number on me. I can hear Natsu still screaming in pain, I look up to them again another black sphere formed in his hand which caused him to stop his torture. Natsu barely dodged it, it had hit his leg and blood now gushed from it. Natsu had tumbled to the ground, and the guy had looked more than a bit agitated.

With Natsu barely able to move as he bled the man in white gritted his teeth and said with a harsh tone "Now die!" He covers his right eye "eye of death!"

_Death_... I look to Natsu still huddled in pain but manage to look at the guy head on, I look back at the guy in white and at my capturer. Everything was moving so slowly, the pain just left my body and I can feel adrenaline kick in my body as I reach for my whip. The guys beam in his eye grew brighter and brighter, I knock my capturer off his feet and as he lands on the floor I kick him in his face knocking unconscious.

I get up and run towards Natsu, "NATSU!" The beam was bright..._just so bright_. I had to turn away a bit, but I kept running and yet somehow I was able to see him clearly.  
NATSUS POV  
_I guess this is it, I'm sorry Luce_. I close my eyes as everything goes white. The light I see through my eyelids got darker, I open my eyes to see Lucy standing directly in front of me, arms and legs spread apart. My heart ached, "LUCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
NO ONES POV  
The beam was finally launched, it was too bright to even see anything and to even hear anything through the rumbling, but Natsu and Lucy clearly made each other out. Tears started to run down Lucy's cheeks.

"NO!" She started to sob, her head still facing forward "IT'S MY TURN TO SAVE YOU! AFTER ALL THIS TIME IT'S ONLY BEEN ME…BUT NOT ANYMORE!"

Natsu felt tears building up, "PLEASE LUCY!" Lucy started to speak in more than a normal tone but less than a scream so that he can hear her still as he tried to reach out to her but the pain in his leg was too much.

Natsu knew that there was most likely poison from the magic attack in his leg "its ok, even if we-..." Tears pouring out of Lucy's eyes and her voice cracked a bit, but even so she stood firmly and looked straight ahead with determination "even If I could change this by not meeting you... I wouldn't... Not for the world because by not meeting you I wouldn't have met anyone I know now and... That's not something I want! So I'm okay with this... I'm okay with this, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to have it any other way"

And just a second before it hit she turned her head to the side to smile and whispered something that seemed inaudible, but Natsu caught it. He wouldn't miss is for the world and as Natsu tried to reach out for her he yelled with all his might as the tears left his eyes "LUUUUUCYY!" It was too late. But just for an instance before she was swallowed in the light she somehow reminded Natsu of an angel and then another idea crossed his mind and he had to wonder... _When will I wake up from this nightmare?_ There was a gust of wind that made Natsu fly back as it hit Lucy and after a few blinding seconds the light had vanished. He looked around to see where Lucy was and he saw her laying on the ground, her clothes now tattered and ripped, the bow in her hair now gone. He quickly scrambled to his feet and crawled to where she now is.

He picked her up and cradled her "Luce!" She didn't wake up at first "LUCE!" Her eyes opened, he could tell that she was in a pretty bad state. Her eyes had looked like she couldn't see anything at all, she weakly reached out to Natsu's face and he grabbed her hand. Natsu started to sob "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Lucy looked a bit shocked and smiled sadly "y-you're just... Saying that... Because..."

He shook his head "NO! I've always loved you! If this hadn't of happened I-I had already planned to tell you! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!"

Some more tears started fell with between the two, Lucy wiped away Natsu's tears that he had tried to stop...for her. He looked at Lucy again and he knew she was getting weaker by the second, her breathing had become ragged and her grip around Natsu's hand had lessened. Lucy knew she didn't have that much time left, her eyelids felt heavier with each breath she took.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Natsu had start to mutter as he buried his face in her neck. He felt her body weaken.

"Natsu..." He looked up with his face covered in blood, boogers and tears. His eyes showed so much sadness, she smiled at him and with her last bit of strength she said in an almost whispered like manner "d-don't...be..sad"

With that the little bit of strength she had left was just…gone. Her eyes now closed as her face stayed emotionless and she was now completely limp in his arms "Lu...ce" he started to shake her a bit with a shocked expression on his face "Luce...wake up... Please... Don't leave me..."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, he smelt her scent starting to fade away and looked up as tears threaten to fall again "Luce!" he cringed as he tried to keep the tears from falling but failing "AHHHHHH!"

He held her tightly and started to shake as he held her and cried painfully. Never had he imagined he'd feel this much pain in his entire life. His heart hurt so much like someone had literally ripped it to pieces, he kissed her forehead and cradled her, as he repeated her name "Lucy Lucy Lucy… my-"his eyes started to burn again as even more tears fell "Luce".

He didn't care about anything that was happening around, he was in too much pain to think. The cave had started to collapse from the spell and the Master was nowhere in sight, the only thing that mattered to him right now was Lucy. He didn't give a damn if she was dead or not or that he was going to either die from blood loss or the poison that was implanted in him, he wasn't going to leave her, not for a second time. Nothing was going to keep them apart, not for anything in the world he was going to spend his last few moments on earth with his Luce. He felt a few more rumbles and he kissed her forehead again with his tear stained face, _I can't imagine my life without you...so I'm coming with you and I won't let anything happen to you anymore._ Natsu looked at his beloved one last time and hugged her tightly as he protected her body from the now falling ceiling. He smiled slightly but his tears never stopping as he remembered of the time when they first met at Hargeon and how she freaked out when she found out that he was fairy tail Mage after when he saved her from those guys that tried to sell her off as a slave, _I guess I loved you even then_. The entire cave collapsed and all he could think about was all his memories and days he spent with Lucy, and his gripped Lucy a little tighter as he felt a presence of a huge boulder right above him. It kind of amused him at the moment, at this moment normal people would probably panic if they knew they were going to die right now, but not him because Natsu knew that he had to die if he wanted to see Lucy again. He was okay with that, just like Lucy was…just like Lucy…Lucy.

_That was the day both Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragneel died._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's raining

GUILDS POV  
The guild was still rowdy and carefree as ever with most of the guys in a big brawl and the girls in their own little world chatting. Erza sat at the one of the tables eating her favorite strawberry cake and Gray was punching Gajeel in the face while he got kicked in the stomach.  
The guild stopped everything when Happy flew in followed by Wendy and Carla "HEY! We're back!"  
The guildmates just smiled and said in unison "WELCOME BACK!"  
Then they went back to what they were doing. Happy flew to next to Erza with a smile on his face "Ne Erza have you seen Natsu and Lucy I got this big ol' fish that I want to scare Lucy with!"  
Erza looked at the blue flying cat and thought to herself "Actually... I haven't"  
Erza faced the center of the guild "HEY GRAY!"  
Gray stopped what he was doing instantly "YES MA'AM!"  
He yelled as he appeared in front of her trying not to get hit, arms in defensive position, for whatever reason he had to be scared of her. "Have you seen Natsu and Lucy? Or gotten a letter at least because now that I think about it Lucy did say she would write to us every day"  
Gray thought to himself and said calmly "No, I don't remember seeing or reading anything from flame brain or Lucy. Why? You think they're still out on that mission?"  
Erza looked worried and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake off since 3 days ago which was the last time she had gotten a letter from them. An omen? No, it couldn't be, but just in case "I feel as though we should check on them?"  
Gray eyed her "Come on Erza have some faith in them. They're fairy tail mages after all"  
Gray patted her on the back "Yeah I know, but I've had this feeling that something bad happened and I can't shake it off. Can we at least spy on them? I promise on my armor that we-or I won't interfere"  
Gray saw how desperate she wanted to go and she never really got like that unless it was urgent. Gray sighed "Fine but let's go tomorrow morning, it's late"  
Erza nodded "Oh and gray"  
"Yeah?"  
She stood firmly and dead panned him "Your clothes"  
Gray looked down and panicked "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
-line-  
Gray had fallen asleep on the opposite bench that Erza was sitting on because she had literally dragged him from his house at 4am to board the earliest train there. She rested her head on her knuckles that was pressed by the window.  
She had been looking intensely out the window and she said whispered softly "I hope you're okay...Lucy, Natsu"  
~ANOTHER TIME SKIP (they're now in the town)  
Gray and Erza scouted the town and asked the townspeople if they'd seen their nakama and showed them a picture of them that Reedus had drawn. Most people said no and they started to lose faith but then a middle aged man came up to them "Are you looking for something miss?"  
Erza nodded with a twinkle in her eyes "YES! We're looking for them," she handed him the pictures "they were out on a mission that happens to be somewhere near"  
He looked at both of them for a second and noticed their emblems "Say was it another 2 mages from your guild?"  
Erza nodded, the guy started to yell "THAT NO GOOD BRAT ATE ALL MY FOOD! I had just politely offered some, because that young fellow looked half dead on the sidewalk!"  
Erza apologized on Natsu's behalf "Yeah sorry about that, but still can you tell us where they went?"  
He looked at the old man again "Well," the man huffed "Yeah I know where they went, not a smart idea even for mages like you"  
Erza lifted up an eyebrow "Yeah and why not?"  
He said apologetically "Well I'm not saying that you guys aren't strong and can't take care of yourself but there are dangerous dark guild members out there in the woods that has terrorized us and abducted some of our women. Though we didn't add in that part in the dad because we were afraid of scaring them off. You know actually we haven't seen them lately. Did they beat them? But then why didn't they take the reward money...strange..."  
Erza stepped up and asked seriously "Where can I find them?"  
The guy started to sweat like crazy because whether or not Erza knew it, she was giving of this killing aura.  
Gray laid a hand on her shoulder "Yo, back off Erza you're scaring him"  
She recomposed herself "Yes, I'm sorry. Can you please tell us where they went?" She asked more gently and he complied.  
ERZA'S POV  
_I know we're going in the right direction, I remember his directions specifically. Why does my gut tell me to turn away? Yet it draws me in like a cry for help_. I hastily move faster while Gray stays with my pace. I look around to see any sign of Natsu or Lucy. I stop in my tracks, "Why'd you stop? Do you see something?" I start to run in the direction that I see it without answering Gray. _It can't be... She would never..._ I stop dead in my tracks as I reach my destination and I see it. Lucy's gate keys lying on the ground. I pick them up and I see Loke's key grow brighter and dimmer again. _So it was him that I saw_. I can hear Gray panting beside me "WHAT THE HELL ER-" gray paused for a while and grabbed the keys from my hand "why the hell are Lucy's keys here?"  
I release my attention from the keys and I stare at the pile of rubble that the keys were in front of. Gray looks as well and then Loke's key becomes brighter as we press up against the rocks, hoping to find some sort of magical energy. _Could they- I mean I sense no magical energy whatsoever.  
_NO ONES POV  
They both eye the pile of rubble and then Loke pops out of nowhere. He looks terrible; his clothes are a wreck and his necktie is loosened and his eyes puffy. "Please! I don't have much time! Natsu and Lucy are down there you have to help them! I don't know their state right now because Lucy and I ran out magic before I could go down there with her! Please!"  
Before they were about to ask what happened but Loke disappeared back to the spirit world due to lack of magic power. Even so Erza understood how serious it was and raised her right hand, and punched the boulders making most of them shatter. Gray too understood and made an ice hammer out of his magic continuing the process as the 2 took turns. Erza had taken Lucy's keys in hope of returning them to her when they find them. By this time, Erza's instincts told them they were near so they proceeded with digging with their hands. A little after 10 minutes Erza gasped, but Gray was too busy digging to hear it.

"Gray, do you feel that?"

The now sweating and shirtless Gray eyed Erza "N-no, actually I don't feel anything."

"Exactly, don't you think if we were near we should feel their energy?"

Her voice quivering a bit, Gray's eyes widened a bit "Maybe they're just down deeper, just keep digging Erza! You can't give up now! Come on I know they're down there!"

"Gray!" Erza yelled with her voice shaking a bit "I don't think so."  
Gray seemed a more than a bit agitated "What the hell, of course they are Erza! Stop talking like they're dead, and how the hell would you know if they're waiting or not! I've been with you digging this cave for hours! I think I'd know if they updated you about their well beings!"

Erza looked up at Gray with tears in her eye and revealed what looked like people, but they were too covered in dirt. Gray staggered a bit coming closer, not wanting identify the 2 people in Erza's arms. When gray reached her- he fell to his knees and tears that welled up in Erza's eyes too.

"Lucy...Natsu" Gray whispered almost inaudibly as his face started to cringe from the burning in his eyes and nose. They just looked like they were sleeping peacefully together, Lucy was cradled in Natsu's arms. She had little cuts and bruises here and there, but not to make her look any less peaceful. What really broke Erza down more was the smile on Natsu's face, his grip around Lucy still firm even though his body looked the most beat up as there was dried up blood all over him, but mainly on his leg. Erza started to cry hysterically as she rocked them both back and forth trying her best to stop crying. Gray hesitantly brought his hands up to cup Lucy's face and placed his forehead against hers as he cried with a shadow over his eyes. His tears falling on Lucy's pale face as it rolled down her cheeks taking some of the dirt and blood that was on her to fall to the ground.  
GRAYS POV  
It can't be true...I-I... you're gone, and my little sister too. I'm such an idiot letting them go alone, I should've been there. It's all my fault, I'm sorry Natsu and my little sister Lucy.  
~flashback~  
_"I'm really glad I met you Gray, you're the best big brother that anyone would be lucky to have" Lucy giggled as she smiled at him_

_Gray's eyes widened a bit as a hint of blush found its way to his cheeks "Where did that come from?"_

_Lucy looked at Gray again and laughed as she saw his surprised face "Haha, nowhere. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and what you do for me all the time" Her smile and laughter had dimmed down and so had Gray's blush as he smiled softly. _

"_I'm grateful for you too, don't forget that. Okay?" Lucy nodded her head as she turned back around and continued to walk to wherever she was needed with a smile on her face.  
_~Flashback end~

~Flashback 2~

_Natsu and Gray panted hard as they tried to finished their daily sparring, Natsu wiped of the sweat from his face and noticed how much damage he had taken and how much he inflicted on Gray too. "You know for an ice princess you aren't half bad" Natsu said sounding sarcastic and a bit half-heartedly as he looked anywhere but Gray. _

_Gray's face was unemotional, as a matter of fact he whited-out. Natsu looked at Gray for a response, still frozen "Aren't you going to say something ice freak?!" _

_Gray busted out laughing "Oi! What's so damn funny?" Gray started wheezing as he fell on the floor laughing. Natsu seemed a little bit more than fired up to kick Gray in the face. _

_Gray finally got up after 10 minutes of non-stop laughter wiping away a tear from his eye "Dude, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or insulted by the comment you just made or whatever that was!" Gray snickered a bit again, trying to refrain from laughing again._

_Natsu growled at Gray "Oh yeah! Well it won't happen again so don't read too much into it!" Gray busted out laughing again as he saw the embarrassment in Natsu's face as it burned red._

~Flashback 2 end~  
Tears start to fall uncontrollably from my eyes, _why can't I stop crying? I can't stop crying...what do I do? What do I do? What could I have done? What could-...this is my fault...my fault...my fault...my...fault...all my...fault._

"This is all my fault..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

There lied Lucy in her casket wearing a black dress with a white collar trimming, her long blonde silky hair worn down, eyes closed, hands on her stomach. Right beside her was in a Natsu in a black suit and was in the same position Lucy was in, both surrounded by white roses that gently lay in their caskets. Everyone in the guild stood there wearing black and grim, almost deathly looks on their faces because they knew that after the know that they will never be able to hang out with them, laugh with them, share memorable moments, or even cry with them anymore. They had left them alone, and of course they had each other, but they would all still feel an empty void inside of them that they will never be able to fill up for their lost nakama. This day was probably the hardest they had ever faced in their lives, no words could express how much pain and sadness they all felt individually. Especially Master, he felt as though he failed as a guild master, their mentor...as their father, he loathed himself at the moment, and maybe he'll feel this way forever. He let his children down, and he'll never be able to make it up to them, but that didn't matter at the moment because he has to be strong for his other children, he had to be strong for all of them.

Makarov started to walk forward and stopped when he reached to the front of the crowed and inhaled deeply to try to stop his tears "We all gather here today because of the loss of our two comrades and my children"

He stops as he starts to find it hard to continue and by this point mostly everyone had broken down " they were go- no they were one of the greatest wizards in Fiore with their undying and unmatched spirit and courage, both Natsu and Lucy always left a memory wherever they went whether it was because they saved a town or destroyed it"

Masters voice started to crack "they will never be forgotten no matter what, with Lucy's beauty that could rival any star in the sky and her kindness- she had the biggest heart we will probably ever come to know, always smiling. Always forgiving those who least deserved it, but that's what made Lucy our Lucy and Natsu… I've known Natsu since he was just a child and yet he still remained unchanged from the moment we last spent with him; reckless, always in high spirits that will make just anyone's day, his loyalty to fairy tail- no to us! His family was what made Natsu who he was, never knowing his limitations because whatever he did was for us, Natsu and Lucy were the heart and life of Fairy Tail. They will never be forgotten or replaced, we will all live on...for the both of them, this isn't the end for them but a beginning of a new journey-even if it's not what any of us had wanted we still have to say goodbye"

He turned to Natsu and Lucy and laid his hand on their fairy tail emblems "Fairy tail will always be your home... no matter what" master said silently and stepped away from the two. Levy was the first to come up to the two with Gajeel holding her hand, afraid that her legs might give out at any moment to say her last words to them and her goodbyes as well as Gajeel, then everyone else in the guild followed saying their farewells. They all stepped back to where they were previously and looked at them one last time before closing their coffins and sending them underground. That was interrupted the minute Natsu's casket was about to close by happy with his face full of tears. "WAIT!"

Everyone looked at happy sorrowfully as he started to walk up to Natsu and got out his scarf from his green pack "I-I don't want Natsu t-to get a c-cold and plus he'd miss it too m-much," happy hiccupped as he wrapped Natsu's scarf around him gently and walked up to Lucy pulling out her blue ribbon "she'd m-miss this t-too"

He tied it perfectly to her hair as he started to wail "I-I-t-t w-was her-r f-fav-vorite!"

He hugged her body "I'M SORRY I SAID ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS I DIDNT MEAN IT" Everyone started to cry more and Erza stepped in to collect happy as he tried his best to hang on to Lucy, but Erza just embraced him ever so gently as she broke down with him. That was when Makarov along with everyone else, raised their hands and made the fairy tail sign with their index fingers, even happy and Erza who are still crying and holding each other. They proceeded to close their caskets and lower them into the ground. With every clank that it made on its way down had made their hearts sink even more. It seemed like too sudden for them to hit the bottom of the ground that thump echoed in everyone's head, never will they forget the pain that they had felt that day. It started to drizzle a bit before it poured, but no one seemed to mind they just took their time out there. Erza and Gray stayed out the longest. Punishing themselves about everything that happened, just letting their sadness and guilt eat them away. The guild was never really the same after that, especially Erza and Gray.

[/p][hr][p]  
+

Sorry short chapter, just a filler or rather an up to date situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The hearing

LUCY'S POV  
_Huh? Where am I? How did I get here and what was I doing just now?_ I groggily opened my eyes a bit, everything's fuzzy. Then suddenly all my memories came flooding back in an instant.

"NATSU!" I stand up and look around me frantically, for any sign of him but all I see is that I'm in an expensive looking ballroom and I'm standing in the dead center of it.

"I'm I?" I ask hesitantly knowing but not wanting to face reality.

"Yes you are Miss Lucy Heartphilia" a deep voice responded back. I look up to see an elderly man that is probably around master's age and sitting in a judge's seat.

The man clears his throat and spoke up again, but this time he's reading the papers in front of him "It says here that you were killed by a magic force?"

He quizzically looked to me, I start to sweat "Y-yes sir" I gulp "and if I may ask, what's happening here- well actually to me?"

He eyed me again "we're seeing where you go in your after or rather where you deserve to go, you know heaven or hell. Whatever you call it now a days."

My heart starts to thump loudly "Oh and it won't do you any good if you were to lie, we can always tell when someone is lying even if they're the best. We've done this long enough"

I nod showing that I understand "ok, we shall proceed" he looked down at the papers once again "was there a reason why you jumped in front of the spell willingly?"

My throat is dry "y-yes s-sir, I did it t-to protect the person that I l-l-l-love" I can feel my face starting to burn red.

"Hmmm" he starts to pets his beard "ok, have you killed anyone, if so how many and your reasons?"

I speak up louder "I haven't killed anyone sir!"

"What is the thing you regret the most right now?"

_That's an odd question, but what choice do I have but to answer it_ "The thing I regret the most is... Not being able to say goodbye to my friends, but even so I accept my fate! I have no regrets in my life whatsoever! "

The guy smirks "oh? Ok one final question" he puts his papers down and looks at me intensely "If you could go back in time would do it again? Would you die for the cause that you believe in and are willing to do anything for your beliefs? Your comrades?"

I look him directly in the eyes with my most determined look "that's not even a question sir, I wouldn't want my death any other way. The way I died was one of the highest honors I could ever have...for the right cause and for my guildmates- the people I hold dear.. I'd do anything"

He smiled widely now and laughed, "you are a rare one Miss heartphilia and I think you are worthy to be open to the gates of heaven" I smile in relief "now if I may ask what is the name of the person you love"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! He's the one I will always love no matter what." His face became serious and he stepped down from his seat, _what his deal with Natsu? Is something wrong with him?_

He was walking towards me and reached his hand out "For reasons I cannot explain to you in this moment, I hereby relieve you of all your memories of your past life"

I step back before he can touch my head "What're you doing?"

"For heaven and its allies, I strengthen your troops with this promising girl-"

"STOP I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Lucy heartphilia" His voice echoes throughout the room and his hand was a mere centimeter away but was interrupted by the opening of the doors, I turn my head... _NATSU!_

I yell in the direction that he's being dragged by a couple of guards "NAT-" I was about to run towards him but everything went black. _Natsu please, forgive me if I forget._ The last thing I hear as he removes his hand from my head is "I grant you the name Lucia Heart, and one day you will understand."  
NATSU'S POV  
"NAT-" _huh? Who called me? Lucy?_ I open my eyes and sit right up, I look to my lap. _No Lucy! Where did she go? _

"Are you perhaps looking for Miss heartphilia?"

I look at the old guy who's giving me a nasty glare "Who are you and what have you done with my Luce! And you can't say she wasn't here because I can smell her still!"

He bangs a hammer that echoes in the room and hurts my sensitive ears. I try to cover my ears but soon realize that my hands and legs are in chained. I stand up and rub my ears "Lower your voice Mr. Dragneel! I will not allow such a tone in my courthouse! Speak when you're told"

I stiffen, _I get a strange feeling that I should obey him? Was this his doing because I sure as hell would never obey such a prick. _

"I will answer your question about Lucy once we're done, now answer my questions truthfully and precisely"

I nod my head "Now you're cause of death was from...well it seems as if it was a suicide" _Death? I died?_ "Yes Mr. Dragneel you are dead as are the rest of us" he looks at his big stack of papers but only pulls out 2, _what's with those papers?_ "Do you know what really interests me is that you let yourself die? Why is that? I mean there were a number of ways that you could've survived from the blood loss and the poison, you know that too don't you?"

I look at him "It was because I had no reason to go on anymore. My purpose was taken"

"Purpose?"

I nod my head trying not to show my fear, _why does this guy intimidate me so much?_ I can feel myself start to sweat a bit. "Yes, my purpose to live was Lucy"

He scoffs "My my, Miss heartphilia said the same thing about you, but-" he pauses and says with a serious looking face that terrified me more than Erza herself "Do you know what the difference is between you and her?"

I shake my head no "She died for a cause, she sacrificed herself and proven herself worthy of a spot in heaven and as for you" his voice started to get rough "you threw away your life, you put her effort to try and save your life in vain. A petty suicide, you have no right to be in heaven or be with Miss heartphilia at all!"

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I NEED HER AND SHE NEEDS ME YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!"

He slams his hammer 3 times "THAT IS ENOUGH! I CAN AND I WILL! You are hereby sentenced for the rest of your existence in the depths of hell and I take from you, everything! Your memories!" _I can't talk my mouth won't move! _"Your name!" _My body won't move either I can't fight back_ "EVERYTHING!" He slammed his hammer again but just once and it sounded like thunder, my ears started to ring.

I felt something claw at my legs I look down, "AHHHH!" _What are they! I feel fear that I've never felt before, what is this?_ They look liked people, but it looked like all their skin was burnt off and soaked in blood

"STOP PLEASE! HELP ME!" _I can feel all my memories starting to fade away_, "NO PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE ONE MEMORY OF HER!" I can feel their hands pulling me further into the ground "I PROMISED HER I WOULD PROTECT HER FROM HERE ON OUT! I CAN'T BREAK THAT PROMISE!"

I reach out my left hand in hopes that somebody will grab it "I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel, but that luxury is only given to the worthy. If it makes you feel any better I erased all her memories as well so she won't miss you or even remember you either... She'll be in good hands"

My entire body is now engulfed in these THINGS! My hand, the only part of me that was still not dragged down yet, but I can see the hole shrinking as they pull me further down. Closing, and all the light turning into darkness "NO!" With my last memories of my living self I remember Lucy's smile, scent- her dying face. With all of my might I roar "LUCY!" Before my entire existence is swallowed up by this..._hell_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time is bitter

**3 YEARS LATER**_  
_NO ONES POV  
Time can either make you into what you are today, a great person or it can break you, turn all your memories against you. Until it all just consumes you, time isn't something you can just manipulate. You can neither go back in time nor change your future, time is something that you can just press play on and hope that it doesn't eat you alive. Over the years' time has been rough on everyone since_ their_ death and it's especially taken a toll on certain people in the guild. Erza's been more firm to everyone even Gray and master, she constantly goes on jobs rarely even hanging out with anyone in the guild anymore or saying more than 2 sentences that don't involve her job. Gray stopped his stripping habit and became more reserved, he's either at home or in a dark corner of the guild drinking booze until he knocks himself out and someone has to take him home. Mira looks the same to people who just joined or visit once in a while, but she's not, her once blissful and carefree smile has turned into a sad one. Cana would either be sober or drunk enough where she couldn't even understand what was happening around her all the time. Levy stopped interacting with people all together and just sat quietly and read, except with Gajeel where she only speaks to him in whispers so he's the only one that could hear her. Gajeel became more emotionless and less talkative, he mostly ever talked to Levy. Happy was too depressed to do anything that he eventually just shut everyone out, that was until Master had asked Happy to be his companion. It took a while for happy to comply, but he eventually did and went everywhere the master went or needed him to. Wendy, like the rest of the guild would go into a depression mode whenever someone brought up either Natsu or Lucy, even when they were reminded of them in any way possible. So I guess you could say today was like any other day, the rowdiness still there, but still not the same... it all just seemed...fake.  
~_Meanwhile in the underworld/hell_~  
"I'm bored!"

"Yes! My apologies King! Would you like me to entertain you?" The young slender servant with black hair and brown eyes says as he takes out torturing tools, the other man that is well built and looks around his 20's, hair bright red, his eyes were bright orange, black medium sized horns sticking out the side of his head with hidden black bat-like wings inside his suit and razor sharp fingernails clawing at the arm of his chair. His bored looked turned into an annoyed one and rests his head on his fist as he loosens his tie from his charcoal black suit and black undershirt.

"No... I've grown bored of that too!"

"My apologies King! Would a women satisfy your needs?"

The servant got on one knee and knelt down in front of the King's throne "No, they're all ugly to me now! Get up and fetch me the crystal! I'd like to see what Earthland is like and what it's doing or if it's even worth the trip"

"TRIP?! But sir why would you bother going to the worthless human world anyways? Even if you did go you know you'd be at high risk for an archangel to attack you!"

The man stands up from his throne and gives his servant a death glare "I will not repeat or explain myself to a mere servant. Now! Do as you're told!" The servant backed away and bowed before he ran to go get the crystal, _tch_. "Pathetic."

He turned to go and sit back on his throne and the second he sat down his servant was already there with a spherical crystal laid down on a velvet pillow "What took you so long?"

He brought the crystal up to him "My apologies King, it seems you'd misplaced it last time and it took a while to find it"

"Yeah yeah whatever! Just hand it over" he grabbed the crystal from the pillow that the servant had it on and it glowed. It was blinding for a second but didn't turn away, it soon cleared up and now showed Magnolia.

The sky was clear and people were walking the streets with smiles "How disgusting", the view came in closer to fairy tail. A smile started to form on his face as he got closer to the orb "yes, I think I will visit magnolia of Earthland today! How fun it would be to play with these _'strong-'_" he thought to himself for a second and a crazed smile started to form on his face "mages"

He got up from his chair and walked down the aisle that had red carpet to the large black doors that matched the rest of the room's golden royal designs.

"I'm going to have some fun, don't disturb my time there"

His servant was at the same spot he was in and bowed with a worried frown on his face "Yes king and what about the crystal? Will you keep that for now?"

He tossed it up in the air for his servant to catch and he did. The man put both of his hands on the door as he chanted some inaudible words that made the golden engravings on the doors glow. He pushed them open, but there wasn't a hallway like last time but a dark black hole. He took a step in and he was gone, the doors closing hastily behind him leaving a worried servant standing there waiting for his King's safe return.

~_At the same time in heaven_~  
The young female sat down on the railings of her balcony, one leg hanging off while the other on is pressed up against her chest with an emotionless look on her face as she stared out in the distance.

"Why hasn't he made a move yet? There's been no activity whatsoever from him in the last 16 years since he was crowned the new King of Hell, there wasn't that much activity with the last King since I only arrived here 21 years ago and that was Michael's assignment not mine." In both heaven and hell the time quickens which means that 3 years should have already passed in Earthland. She brushed her bangs from her face to show her beautiful features was. Anyone would be captivated by her looks, she had blonde white hair, sky blue eyes, porcelain white skin, tattoos of gold inscriptions running throughout her entire perfect body with pure white feathered wings sprouting from her back. Her fingers run through her strapless white gown that opens up at her thighs and splits apart with a golden center piece in the middle of her stomach, her bare feet with golden cuffs on her ankles. Her dress in the back dragged behind her and was see through as only that part of her dress was designed with a golden de lacey floral pattern, much of her cleavage showing and her underwear showing as the front was connected to the back by silver chains between the golden cloth. She closed her eyes to see what 'he' is doing, as she thought. _What is he talking about?_ She furrowed her brows together and tried to look closer to his lips so she could read them without be detected but was interrupted by a knock on the large porcelain white door.

She opened her eyes again "You may enter," and said in her regular robotic voice and in came a handsome built fellow with short wavy light brown hair and the same colored eyes, but was wearing what looked like Spartan armor that was white and gold.

"How come when it comes to the king of hell that's when your emotions start to spurt out and with anything else...nothing. Y'know it's not bad to take a break once in a while, you work too hard"

She sighed "well that's because it is my duty, that you generously bestowed on me, also to let you know that I could not be more pleased than to know I am this trusted with the duty to watch the king of hell himself... Michael" Yes Michael, the all mighty archangel- Michael, Lucifer's brother.

He chuckled "Yes, I'm glad you like your post and you're not taking light of this but all I'm saying Lucia, is that it's been 16 years and no activity but yet you constantly watch over knowing that nothing going is to happen"

She looks down and then over to him "I have to, you never know when he'll decide to make hi-" She touched her head and closed her eyes with her brows now furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked worryingly

"It's...!" She quickly rushes out her room and requips into her revealed yet dignified armor that was just made from pure gold and silver. In her warriors armor did she truly look like an angel from heaven; pure, majestic, and graceful. She quickly looked in her artillery for a weapon to use just in case things got out of hand, she scanned it and then a hand was placed on her bare shoulder.

She turned around to see Michael "here." He handed her a diamond sword that had complex designs engraved in it with silver.

"I can't... Not the sacred sword"

He practically shoved it to her "Yes, I don't want my little sister to get hurt. Plus it is mandatory when facing such a powerful opponent such as the King of hell. His strength is unknown since he was just newly crowned, but I know for a fact that he is powerful, the last King wasn't weak even though he barely held his own against me. That's more than I can say for others."

Whenever Michael said little sister something in the back of her mind was always tugged on, but always ignored it. When Lucia first woke up in heaven she wasn't frightened as most people were, but she just looked empty and was distant towards every. Even so Michael and her got close over the years she spent training with him, it began when he noticed his protectiveness and kindness to her that he'd never shown to anyone else and then he began to call her little sister. She didn't mind and since he trusted her so much and was just as skilled as he was, which was impressive because she was the only angel to reach a closeness of level to his level of archangel, that he let her use his weapons. He pulled her head close to him and kissed her forehead, then gently let go as she looked at him expressionless as always because she was so used to every one of his little tactics that he expressed over the years. He then gave her a cloth to cover half her face since showing your face around people with sinful desires (humans) was considered dirty and taints you, though not enough that you can't cleanse it off. Also because Michael just wanted Lucia's pretty face to himself too.

"Now go before something happens" she nodded and put 2 golden cuffs around her wrists just in case she needed to contact anyone for backup and it also helps her requip when she's drained of magic power, then she went to her balcony and leapt off.

"I know she'll do well with whatever happens" Michael whispered before reporting to his superiors about the king of hell's recent activity.  
-_Magnolia_-  
The king of hell had finally arrived to his destination, Magnolia where he seeked to find a guild called 'fairy tail'. He's not sure what'll come of it, but he knows it'll be amusing. He started to walk forward and look at his surroundings. It looked like the outskirts of the city, there was a borderline of trees and rocks with the town still in sight. He put his hand on his head, he touched his forehead again and looked at his now normal hands, no sharp nails and he didn't feel any horns on his head "did my appearance change during the trip?" He said half panicked and half calm, he then saw a puddle just a couple steps away. He went closer to get a good look at himself

"GUH!" He touched his spiky hair "IT'S PINK!"  
KING OF HELL'S POV  
_WHY IS MY HAIR PINK! If anyone ever saw me like this my reputation would be ruined! _I scrambled my hands on my head, before realizing how much more of a ridiculous idiot I look.

I recompose and touch my chin "I guess this is how I looked like before I died, I mean everyone in heaven or hell had to have lived once"

_Sigh_

"What a terrible look, at least I still have my suit and my looks can pull this off that'll make me look less of a freak" I start walking again and I spot the thing I'm looking for "fairy tail!"

I can feel my face form a maniacal smile as my heart starts to thump so loud that I can hear it pounding in my ears "this'll be more exciting than I had originally thought!"  
GUILDS POV

Off in the corner sits Gray having what his ninth mug of alcohol.

"MIRA ANOTHER!" He yells across the room and she complies with a sad look on her face. A minute or so later she comes to his side with another mug of alcohol handing it to him as he chugs it down.

"Gray... I think you should lay off of the booze, better yet you should probably go home you've had enough."

She says worryingly and Gray puts down the drink "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

He stands up, knowing exactly what Mira was doing and everyone's attention is now on them "I'M NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN PITY ALL THE TIME! JUST BECAUSE I DRINK DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF!"

The guild turned dead quiet, Gray huffed "I'll just go somewhere else to drink" and stumbled his way to the guild doors.  
BOOM!  
The entire building shook making everyone and everything topple over.

Gray groaned while trying to stand up, which thankfully snapped him out of his buzzed state "What the hell was that?!"

Cana stood up too "YEAH WHAT THE HELL! IT MADE ME SPILL MY DRINK!"

Wendy winced in pain "Maybe magnolias under attack! Where's master and Erza!?"

Wendy cried and Mira went to her side "Master had to go to a meeting for a couple of days and Erza's off on another s-class mission that she left for yesterday, I also don't know what it was but it felt somewhat evil in its own way."

Elfman held his head "That was way too big to be a magic attack! You'd have to be manly like Gildarts or one of the 10 wizard saints to pull that off!"

Gray headed out the doors "Come on! What if magnolia is under attack! We have to help everyone!"

When gray opened the doors the guild was filled with gasps... there was fire everywhere and people screaming. Gray stood there shocked like everyone else, you could see some people burned to death on the floor or just running around engulfed in flames. You can hear inside the guild some females crying,

Juvia came upfront alongside Gray trembling out of disgust "What kind of sick monster could to this?"

A person's shriek came to their ears snapping them out of their state of shock "PLEASE SPARE HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD! JUST LET MY CHILD GO!" The mother was covered in burns and tears poured out of her eyes, as she saw a man holding her child by his throat.

The person smirked evilly "How noble! You're willing to give up your life for you child!- But you know deep down... you're happy that the person that's about to die isn't you" her crying ceased and she just completely froze, he leaned closer to her face "aren't you?" he said in a deathly whisper.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" He turned around to see ice spears headed straight his was, but before they could even touch him he melted them causing steam to surround him.

He dropped the kid and he ran to his mom and they both made their escape "JUVIA SNAP OUT OF IT! TELL THE GUILD TO PUT OUT THE FIRES AND HELP THE WOUNDED I'VE GOT THIS BASTARD!" She hesitated but did as she was told.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dark crimson flames engulfed Gray's enemy so not even a single part of him was visible except the outline that made its way through the flames. Which was only a blob "ANSWER ME!"

Gray punched the floor "ICE MAKE GEYSER!"

Yet again his enemy used his flames to melt the ice before it could touch him, his fire must be hot because no ordinary magic fire could melt it that easily, Gray thought.

"You really want to know who I am." Gray stopped dead in his tracks,_ that voice!_ Gray thought to himself as he trembled a bit as he stood up straight to get a better view of his opponents face.

"Heh" gray was confused on what that noise was but it started up again, he then realized it was the guy laughing like maniac "I'M THE PERSON WHO YOU'RE GONNA SEE WHEN YOU'RE SIX FEET UNDER!"

His voice started to calm down a bit and black smoke started to form under him carrying him to about where he's now three feet close to Gray, but the flames still did not let him see his face. _His face! I can't see his face!_ Gray thought eagerly. The flames that engulfed the enemy started to fade away, Grays eyes widened as his breath was hitched.

Grays body started to shake out of happiness and rage "Nat-"

Suddenly a bright light appeared between the both of them followed by a gust of wind that sent both Gray and the enemy flying at least 10 feet away. Gray groaned as he let his forearms lift him up a bit but still looked in the same direction of the beacon light as it still stayed their blindingly bright. The light died down and there was a person that stood there, Gray swore that he saw wings. It was a girl with golden blonde hair bowing on one knee and she stood up with her face in the maniac's direction wearing an armored silver feathered masquerade mask.

"KING!" The loud voice echoed throughout the city getting everyone's attention even those not a part of the fight. The enemy stood up as the girl launched herself at him with one foot and attacked him. Their level of magic power amazed Gray, they fought as equals

"DIE!" The blonde haired girl screamed.

_What power_... Were Grays only thoughts in that moment until someone helped him up, he looked up "Mira?!" Gray half yelled because their attacks and aftermath were just so loud.

She smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared "we have to get to safety while they tire each other out!"

Gray was still trying to figure out if that really was Natsu that he saw in that split seconds view "MIRA THAT PERSON!"

He pointed to the guy spouting out crimson red and charcoal black flames "It's Natsu!"

Mira looked pale "that's Natsu?!" She looked at the man with the crazed look on his face and then she saw it... His pink hair, those onyx eyes and how similar the magic and fighting styles were as he fought the strange armored blonde, even though Natsu's magic could never really be that crimson red or black

"We have to inform the others!"  
BOOM!  
Another blast of wind almost made them topple over again,

Mira transformed into her Satan's soul "we have to get everyone to safety first, we can't save the town, it's too late for that, we'll just rebuild everything later!"

She grabbed gray and flew to safety as fast as she could. They arrived at the 'refugee' camp that was outside of magnolia at a safe distance but can still hear and feel the faint booms,

"Mira!" Lisanna asked worriedly as she pounced on Mira as she transformed back to normal and pulled away.

"What's going on? Who did this!"

Mira gave Lisanna sad smile "Go find the others me and Gray and I have something to tell you... Everyone actually"

Lisanna looked at her sister worryingly "okay.."

Within minutes Lisanna gathered everyone in the guild leaving out the townspeople, Mira and Gray stood in front of the crowd

"What's going on?"

"We need answers! Who were those people?" Those shouts stood out, out of all of them

"Calm down, we can tell you but you need to calm down" everyone settled down and Gray stood in front of Mira as she backed away

"I know that this was uncalled for and took everyone by surprise, even me, but enemies don't care about your schedule..." Gray looked down, his bangs formed shadows on his eyes "actually I'm not sure we can call him that yet..."

Levy came from the crowd "What do you mean? Is it someone we know?"

Gray scoffed "I'm not even sure myself, but Mira and I know what we saw!"

Everyone looked confused and levy spoke up again "What do you mean Gray?"

It was Mira's turn to speak "What he means to say... Is that the person we saw was..." She started to tear "Was Natsu!"

Everyone froze at the name, "that can't be true! Because if that is him then that mean Natsu's a bad person for destroying and killing the people of Magnolia and I know he isn't!" Everyone turned to the sobbing Wendy,

Grays gaze softened, she had often reminded him of Lucy and he pulled her in for a hug "I know, but if it is then we'll have to take him down... Even though it would pain us so much to do so, he's hurting people."

Wendy cried harder "NO HE'S FAMILY!"

Grays eyes started to sting "I know..." His grip around Wendy started to tighten "but that look in his eyes..." He remembers that crazed look 'Natsu' gave him before being interrupted "he's probably too far gone, and we don't even known what could have done that to him!"

He let go of Wendy and in that second something impossible happened. He was slapped across the face by Wendy.

She looked at him beads of tears at the edge of her eyes "I know haven't been here as long as most of you but... I DO KNOW THAT GIVING UP ISN'T THE FAIRY TAIL WAY!" Everyone looked at Wendy like she had become their beacon of hope "Natsu is family and we'll get him back even if it kills us because we all know for a fact is that Natsu would do the exact same thing for any one of us in the guild because we're nakama!"

Everyone raised their fists up in the air "YEAH!"

Gray looked at Wendy and bowed "I'm sorry for giving up.." His tears started to drip down to the ground,

"It's okay gray, we'll get him back" Wendy spoke to him softly and started to apologize furiously for slapping him.

He stood up and wiped the tears away, "but how will we even get close to begin with?" They stared at magnolia, that was now engulfed in flames and ashes "I mean for all we know, he could in fact be fairy tail's most powerful wizard- maybe even as powerful or more powerful than Gildarts. What also troubles me is that if Natsu is here… where's Lucy?"  
BOOM!  
Everyone screamed as an explosion of both light and dark magic went off reminding people of the time when Nirvana was released.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted and headed for the town as the beacon of magic died down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunion

NO ONES POV  
"NATSU!" Everyone ran towards the town as the beacon of magic died down.

"What the hell was that? Was that Natsu or the other person?!" Gray yelled in agitation

"What other person!" Levy shouted

"Oh sorry we forgot to mention that, well before we left someone fell from the sky from that white beacon that you might've seen when I went to go get Gray and started to attack Natsu and actually held their own. They must be powerful too!" Mira explained while everyone including her ran to the town.

The town was now a crater and they were at the edge of it, all that was spotted was a tuff of pink hair. They stood there shocked at the town as it was practically nothing and I mean yeah Natsu wrecked a town before, but not like this, unless he was serious. Thankfully the guild building it was still standing, a little damaged here and there, but still standing because Makarov put a powerful protection spell on it after the phantom incident.

"Natsu!" Wendy pushed her way through the front of the crowd and before she could run down into the pit Macao grabbed her.

"Woah calm down, we can't approach Natsu until we know that he isn't hostile anymore and also until we know who that other person is."

Wendy stopped trying to pry her way out of Macaos arms and just watched what was happening just like everyone else. There stood Natsu smirking and the still unknown attacker down into the center of the crater.

Natsu looked to his right where the group of mages were standing and grinned "Looks like we've got ourselves an audience… my Lucia."

"I'm not yours, you piece of trash!" The angered woman spat at him

"My aren't you a feisty one, and I've always heard that you were the cool-headed type." he retracted his gaze from the wizards and stared back at Lucia with daggers as she stiffened a bit, but not out of fright but anger.

"You heard? Who gave you information about me and how? I was watching you for ages now!" She gritted her teeth

"Oh you now just a little birdie, but enough about that I've surprisingly taken an interest in you why don't you come _play _with me?" Natsu said in a low tone that any girl would swoon over, but that makes sense since he is the king of hell and is pound to know how to seduce a woman or two.

Lucia shivered in disgust "Never. I'd rather die than give my purity to you."

Natsu's hard gaze turned into a playful one, "Well it wouldn't hurt to try- You never know maybe you'll enjoy it."

He leapt forward and was now just centimeters away from her face as she tried her best to recompose herself from his surprise attack. His now hand now engulfed in flames heading straight to grab Lucia by the neck, but was stopped by an outside source of magic. The two looked up to see fairy tail's most powerful wizard and another person who is 'acquainted' with the guild.

Gildarts stood there just a few feet away from the two with a tick mark on his forehead "What do you brats think you're doing messing up the entire town! And why are you two fighting?"

Gildarts stood there waiting for an answer, but then his focus was distracted by an outburst from Gray that was standing in the crowd "Get away! That's not the Natsu that we know, he's too evil to be! And he's really powerful too he might even be as powerful as you Gildarts, be careful!"

Right when Gildarts was about to ask why was Natsu alive, because he had heard he had died when he was out on a mission, Natsu had already made his move on Gildarts by blasting crimson flames at him. "Silence human I'll play with you after when I'm done with her, wait your turn." He had snarled, Gildarts used his shatter magic to protect himself, with that distraction in mind Lucia had kicked Natsu chin with her right foot making him fly back a couple of feet.

"You are not to harm a human while on Earthland, King- Not while I'm here."

She had raised her hand to the sky and chanted "Oh heaven lend me your strength to defeat this demon from hell and cleanse your land from his sinful ways!" Then a glowing light surrounded her sword as she was purifying it "I shall defeat you with the sacred sword of Michael." She took the sword from the air and pointed it at Natsu.

Natsu made a black steeled sword out of his black flames "Now we're talking!" both of them started to attack each other head on making thundering loud sounds from the impact of the swords.

Juvia came from the crowd with a serious look on her face "Love rival?"

Gray looked at Juvia "What love- You mean that you think that's Lucy?"

Juvia nodded "I can tell by her voice… Didn't you hear the similarities and now if you look closer she looks like love rival too." Gray squinted towards the blonde

"That's bunny girl alright," Gajeel looked at the two mages "I can smell her from here, same for Natsu. Even though it's distorted with something that I can't figure out I can definitely tell that it's them. Never doubt a dragon slayers sense of smell." Gajeel tapped his nose while he crossed his arms.

"But how was Lucy able to use requip magic, she's a celestial mage is she not?" Juvia looked at Gajeel hoping he'd know the answer

He spit out "Beats me, I mean she was the last time I seen her before she went under."

"Well how the hell are they here? I mean we all saw their bodies, we were all at their funeral so why the hell are they here! And another thing that's getting me all worked up is that why the hell are they fighting each other aren't we all supposed to be nakama, but they seem like completely different people!" Gray shouted attracting the entire group's attention, shaking in anger and sadness, until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Laxus? When did you here?"

He shrugged "When those two were too distracted with fighting each other, I thought it best to circle around the crater while I let them wear each other out."

Gildarts came from behind him "Yeah, I mean even I would be at a disadvantage if those two were to team up on me." He fanned the air around him "But in all seriousness I don't know myself how or what they're doing here and why they're fighting each other, but I felt this strange aura emitting from their bodies. Kind of like a blockage, though it's obviously not affecting their magic. Even so, maybe that's why they're acting like this."

Wendy came with beads of tears in her eyes smiling "Really! Then Natsu isn't doing this because he wants to but probably because he's scared and confused, it's not Natsu. Well not exactly him but..."

"Listen here, sorry to tell you this but I don't think either scared or confused- actually he looks like he's enjoying himself," Laxus held her by her shoulders and faced her in Natsu's direction. Natsu was in the middle of fighting Lucy with a grin on his face, dodging strike after strike. "See, it's not that he's scared, but just lost and doesn't even know it."

Lucy started to get agitated with Natsu's fast reflects and her not being able to hit him once, she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the swords handle "Michael is my mentor and taught me everything I know I will not disgrace his name!" she plunged the sword straight through Natsu's right shoulder as he grunted in pain. Gasps and cries for Lucy to stop was heard from the crowd as she retracted her sword and raised the sword for a finishing blow to the heart but was too slow. Before she could even move her arm Natsu had punched her straight in the gut with his left hand that was engulfed in black flames. Everyone was taken back by the attack, even Gildarts and Laxus who had killer glares in their eyes because of how they remembered Natsu saying he would never hurt Lucy, but there he was. His fist had collided with Lucy's lower abdomen as she started to cough up large amounts of blood that spilled everywhere from her clothes to Natsu's arm that was still intact. All the females and males of the guild were either crying or activating their magic. Before they could stop the fight from going any further Natsu's charcoal black flames had spread throughout Lucy's entire body causing her to scream in agonizing pain and tears left her eyes.

This was enough to set anyone off Laxus and Gildarts had charged forward with all their might fist forward and magic at hand at Natsu yelling in sync "NATSU YOU BASTARD!" getting his attention causing his attack on Lucy to lessen.

She took this moment to place her palm on Natsu's heart and cast a purifying spell on him as she muttered some of the spell as some words were inaudible, she kept choking on some blood but completed the spell. At this point her body ached everywhere with burns, bruises and blood "Shun the darkness that surrounds your heart and let in the light-let the light in." A bright light emitted from her palm into his heart, which made his heart beat echo in his ears and his eyes widen from overflowing emotions he felt and the flashes of some sort of visions. Before the spell could venture more into his body two fists collided with his right side of his face making him collide with the wall of the crater.

NATSU'S POV (during the purifying spell)

What is this-feeling? It's like- like it's consuming me… no that's not the word, it's more like clarifying things.

"_Hey-"_

Who is that, I've never heard that voice? Well I don't think so… What was I doing right now, I know it was important… but what.

"_Hey Natsu-"_

Yes. I know that voice.

"_Natsu! Wait up!"_

It belongs to the person I love… L-

Before I can fully make out her face, I feel as though that the right side of my face had been hit by a train. I haven't this much pain in a while. Not since-

NO ONE'S POV

Natsu laid there in the pile of rubble as Lucy trembled where she stood, still bleeding "Well that h-hurt."

Her legs gave out, but before she hit the floor Gray caught her in a full embrace.

"Lucy, is this really you… or am I just drunk again?" He chuckled a bit to himself, before falling into silence and took a good minute to listen to her heart that was beating in her chest. He had longed to hear that thumping melody for 3 whole years, he could feel the tears fall from his overflowing happiness at that moment as a smile made it's way to his face.

"Your home Lucy- you don't have to fight anymore." He looked up at her now sleeping face and reached out for the cloth and for those who weren't in on the previous conversation gasped at the sight of their revived nakama.

"LUCY!?" Everyone yelled in unison and crowded Gray to give them a turn at hugging Lucy.

Gray recomposed himself by the time everyone surrounded him and pushed them off and picked her up bridal style "You guys lay off she's obviously hurt so it's best to bring her to the infirmary immediately and skip down memory lane later" he turned around and started to walk towards the guild. Smiles made their way to everyone's face as they all thought the same thing, _it's been awhile since we've seen any emotion in him- well besides anger and annoyance when he's drunk._

They all started to make their way towards the guild, but then Lisanna remembered something vital "Hey! What about Natsu?"

"Already taken care of," Gildarts responded in a monotonous voice as Lisanna saw Natsu hoisted over his shoulder "I think it be best if we restrain him."

"Why?!"

"Look I don't want to have to either but if he's capable of all this and hurting Lucy I don't think we have a choice if we all want to remain alive. He obviously doesn't remember us otherwise he would've stopped, but he didn't so let's just see how it goes when he wakes up. We'll decide whether to keep him restrained or not from there."

Hurt washed over her face as she looked anywhere but him because she knew he was right. Gildarts took that as a sign that the conversation was over and walked towards the guild but stopped when his shoulder met hers "We're going to keep him at the top of the guild with an enchanting spell with the help of either Freed or Levy. You can visit as long as Laxus or I is with you." He proceed to walk to his destination.

Lisanna stood there in tears, how long she hoped to see him again just one last time and yet he's here but now being kept prisoner. What was she going to do now?


End file.
